1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The invention relates specifically to an improved method of joining plastic socket fit piping components for vacuum, pressure, and structural applications where a leak and contamination free connection is needed.
2. Background Art
Plastic socket fit components are commonly used in the assembly of piping systems. Traditional socket fit components require permanent cemented or welded assembly. This type of assembly is not well suited for clean vacuum or pressure piping systems due to the potential for contamination entrapment voids between the female socket inside diameter and the inserted male component outside diameter. Often, the cement used to join the male component to the female socket is a source of contamination to the process vacuum, gas or fluid. In addition, cemented joints have been known to fail in certain basic applications, such as compressed air service, where the integrity of the cement is compromised oil in the compressed air.